We're WHAT!
by Charming Gilmore Girl
Summary: When out for a walk with Remus, the Golden Trio plus Ginny find that if they marry, they'll be more closely related than they think.


I don't own it. Wish I did, but… I don't. Such a shame. You might disagree later. Anyway, on with 'We're WHAT?!' A possible relationship between Harry and Hermione. (BTW – I am firmly Harry/Ginny. Just keep that in mind.)

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

It was a normal day at the Burrow.

Yeah, right.

There's a wedding in three days. The first… well… ever.

Like it could possibly be calm.

Molly Weasley was running all over and ordering everyone around. Basically, driving everyone crazy.

Which is exactly why Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, and Remus were in London.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

"Thanks for getting us out of there. Mum was driving me off my rocker." Ron told Remus as the five walked around, licking ice cream that was dripping down their cones.

"Not a problem. I enjoy spending time with my four favorite students." The ex-professor chuckled.

"Yeah, thanks Remus." The girls chorused while Harry remained silent and moody. (There's a surprise.)

"Harry, are you all right?" The Marauder asked.

"Hm? Yeah, I fine. Hermione, didn't you say something about having a niece or nephew you were going to tell us about?"

"Oh, yes! Thank you for reminding me, Harry. Well, I have an older half brother, Henry. He and his wife just discovered they're expecting! Isn't that wonderful? My sister-in-law wanted me to come up with some name suggestions and I couldn't really think of anything so I was wondering if any of you had an idea." She glanced hopefully between the men and Ginny, who all just blinked at her. After a minute, Ginny ventured a question.

"Uh, 'Mione? Your bother and his wife? Aren't they a little… young?"

The older witch shook her head. "He's the same age as one of my aunts, who passed years ago. My mum was ten years older than one sister, fifteen older than her other. My mum had my brother when she was fifteen." She explained.

"Ah." Remus looked curiously at her. "What's your mother's name, Hermione?"

"Jane. Well, according to her, her full name is… just a moment it's a bit complicated. Rose Jane Fleming… L'Amour… Evans Jacobs Granger."

Remus gave a half-nod and appeared to ponder this as the group walked along. It was Ginny, Hermione, Ron, Remus and Harry all in a row. The only adult looked between the teenagers.

"All right, what's going on?" He finally gave up. Remus knew something was up. These were the four closest friends the world had ever offered. If none of them were saying anything… Well, it wasn't that hard to believe Ron wasn't talking to Harry, or to Hermione. Harry and Ginny, who Remus thought were dating, were as far away from each other as possible.

The four "nothing"s he received were immediate. He rolled his eyes.

Remus felt as though he was back at Hogwarts with James, Sirius, Lily, and… Unexpected tears gathered in the werewolf's eyes at the thought of his deceased friends. Shaking his head, he turned back to the situation at hand when he realized he's stopped walking and the four teens had turned to face him.

"Are you going to talk to me or just mope about?"

The four kept their mouths shut.

"Fine." Remus gave up. He knew someone (Harry) would blow sooner or later and he'd find out later as the group started to walk again. "So, Hermione, do your brother and his wife have any ideas they're considering?"

"No. My mother chimed in with an idea though. She thinks if they have a girl she should be named for our aunts; either Petunia Lily or Lily Petunia." The witch rolled her eyes. Meanwhile, Remus froze. He glanced in disbelief between Harry and Hermione.

"Your aunts… are they Petunia L'Amour and Lily Evans?"

"Yes, I believe so. Why?"

Remus looked amazed. "Merlin and Agrippa… Harry, Hermione, you're cousins!"

"We're WHAT?!" They yelled.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

What do you think? Please let me know! I'm considering writing more, but it'll take quite a few reviews to convince me… if you feel like it should be continued, of course. I already have a basis, which is Remus explains the relation. It's a bit confusing. But please, let me know, I beg of you!

Oh yeah, and I have two other HP stories. One involves lots of time travel and meeting the Potters, the other involves Ginny secretly dating Harry while they're on the search for the Horcruxes. I just basically gave the entire stories away, didn't I? Ah, well. Just keep an eye out for them. Will be up eventually.


End file.
